<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[莱罗米]蜂蜜牛奶燕麦吐司 by DyeingMirror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427574">[莱罗米]蜂蜜牛奶燕麦吐司</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror'>DyeingMirror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Anal Penetration, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP<br/>雨夜卖身after，莱罗日米，3some</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal/Wolfgang Mittermeyer, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Wolfgang Mittermeyer, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[莱罗米]蜂蜜牛奶燕麦吐司</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>非常随意的发挥，只建议什么都能原谅的朋友观看</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>米达麦亚被友人和新任主君从布朗胥百克私囚中营救出来后，捏着自己身上被凝结的渗血鞭痕黏得脏兮兮的军服来回观看，深深担忧自己若就此带着绝对称不上整齐的仪容回家，只怕会引发已经为自己提心吊胆了好些日子的爱妻额外一份不必要忧虑。</p><p>蜂蜜色眉头平日总是带着一股令见者倍感爽快的疏朗之气，此刻却暗自低垂紧锁；圆润的鼻梁上缀满紧张的汗珠。让人忍不住想要吐槽一句，比起那种事不如先担心担心你自己的身体吧？！而他身上这份表现为重点似乎有些不对的善良与纯粹，不得不说正是他的可爱之处。</p><p>米达麦亚便不想立刻就回家；却也不愿用如此私人的烦恼，来贸然打扰具有工作联系的两位同行者。特别是其中一位还是刚刚才第一次互致正式见面礼的主君，实在不想冒任何给对方留下莫须有的不良印象的风险。他便僵硬地端坐在地上车座位上，考虑应该要求在哪里放自己下车。</p><p>或许，在美好的想象中，三个人本应该就未来的理想与规划畅谈一番，交飞数言豪迈之语，此时地上车车厢中却只弥漫着略带血腥味的沉闷。</p><p>虽然米达麦亚嘴上不说，罗严塔尔见状自然心中有数。他便提议先到别处稍作休整，至于具体场所，则拿出对朋友的一贯慷慨态度，提议了位于帝近郊的宽阔家宅。</p><p>“这么晚还到府上打扰，怕是不好吧……”</p><p>“‘府上’什么的，我家里也没有别人可供搅扰啊。”</p><p>友人空旷的低沉笑声都快把米达麦亚听哭了。怎么回事？我到底行不行啊？为什么平白无故又钩起人家的伤心事？“嗯……好的……那就拜托你了……”</p><p>莱因哈特则感到有些羞愧。他怎么就没能在伙伴需要帮助的时刻，将自己的住所贡献出来呢？这不是能与他们彼此了解、拉近距离的大好时机吗？可他家中又窄又乱，很难招待两位同伴；还同居着两位老实巴交的老太太，如果把一个浑身瘀伤的军人带回家里，恐怕会招来她们无谓的尖叫和恐慌……</p><p>他便一半心虚一半试探地说道：“我也跟着去吧！”</p><p>罗严塔尔与米达麦亚对视一眼，彼此都觉得有点受宠若惊的不好意思。可是年少主君的神情也带着一种踏实的坚定，如果拒绝也很冒犯，倒不如说让人想要赞同。</p><p>最后还是罗严塔尔点了点头，在昏暗光照中，脸上的神情显得沉稳而明亮。比起米达麦亚，他与莱因哈特交谈更早，更达成了一种虽然程度尚浅，却真实存在的无形默契，因此在这样的场合中，他代表两人做出回应，也显得较为自然。</p><p> </p><p>家中为数不多的几个佣人都已经睡下了；罗严塔尔将米达麦亚放在沙发上，取来药箱替他上药，莱因哈特坐在沙发另一侧看着。</p><p>将衬衫从身上剥离的时候，干涸的伤口被撕开，那突如其来的刁钻痛觉让米达麦亚不由得嘶声喘息。</p><p>罗严塔尔关心道：“你伤得好像比外表看起来更严重！”</p><p>“不碍事。”米达麦亚宽慰他道，然后语带调侃地讲起了狱中的情形，那个以行刑施虐为乐，还对自己的履历颇感自豪，见了米达麦亚就像见了一道大餐似的的变态刽子手。</p><p>而当罗严塔尔真正给他上药的时候，冰凉的药水直接接触伤口也很疼，他反而咬牙忍住了，只是十指将身下的沙发坐垫攥得紧紧的。</p><p>“忍一忍，米达麦亚，很快就会好了……”罗严塔尔见他这样，也难免感到心疼。但从他的立场，除了言语宽慰之外也不好做什么别的事。</p><p>反而是莱因哈特突然伸出一只手，冰凉洁白的肌肤不顾对方脸上发烫的汗水，径直伸进了蜂蜜色的额角发丛中，坚定而轻柔地做出了安抚的动作。</p><p>米达麦亚和罗严塔尔都有些惊讶，特别是米达麦亚，一个有家有室的堂堂男子汉，竟然被小自己八岁的新任主君用这种方式安抚，他简直都要为之感到羞涩了。但看看莱因哈特平静的表情，那动作似乎也没有什么特别意图，反而更接近出自于无意识。</p><p>伤口因为药效的刺激而加倍作痛，米达麦亚趴在沙发上流着冷汗忍耐，其他二人也不去动他，让他静待这一波痛楚过去。</p><p>友人那张经年累月看惯的圆脸上，却带着一种从未见过的脆弱神情。罗严塔尔受到某种鼓动的蛊惑，不知为何伸手在米达麦亚屁股上拍了一下。</p><p>“？”</p><p>这一下动作很轻，隔着裤子甚至都没拍出声音，但米达麦亚总不可能察觉不到。他立刻神情一变，露出一种古怪的困惑之色。</p><p>比起手掌上的触感，倒不如说是对方的表情变化，更让罗严塔尔感到有趣。于是他很自然地又拍了一下。</p><p>“？？？”</p><p>米达麦亚的表情果然变得更加有趣。</p><p>也不知是他无视了莱因哈特的存在，还是他根本就是故意要表演拍僚友屁股给上司看，总之罗严塔尔更有节奏地在米达麦亚屁股上拍击起来，一下比一下更有力道，一下比一下来得更快。</p><p>很快，“啪”“啪”的拍击声开始在客厅内回响；米达麦亚一头雾水，却不好当着莱因哈特的面发作，望向金银妖瞳的灰色锐利视线中，渐渐带上了几分警告的色彩。</p><p>罗严塔尔始终没有与莱因哈特对上视线，而是似乎专注地观察着米达麦亚的表情，脸上逐渐积攒起一种难以形容的意味深长的微笑。</p><p>不知米达麦亚是否自觉，但罗严塔尔明确感觉到，手掌下的屁股绝对迎合地渐渐撅了起来，因为腰部开始发力支撑，那肌肉的纹理都变得更加结实了呢。</p><p>罗严塔尔可是越打越带劲。</p><p>米达麦亚将永远痛悔自己在这几分钟内错失时机，没能及时阻止罗严塔尔；就在他越来越强烈地犹豫动摇的当口上，他的另一边屁股也响了，并且还合上了罗严塔尔击鼓的节奏。</p><p>缪杰尔上将？！您这是跟着瞎掺和什么哪！</p><p>米达麦亚神情风云突变。他又意识到从自己的角度是看不到莱因哈特的脸的。于是他瞪圆了本来就圆溜溜的双眼，对着面前距离更近的僚友疯狂使眼色。</p><p>罗严塔尔也有些惊讶，终于去看莱因哈特的方向。</p><p>莱因哈特此时为了方便用力，在沙发上跪坐了起来，冷锐的视线居高临下，正面面对着米达麦亚的后背……和屁股。</p><p>这一对狼子野心的君臣，在可怜的米达麦亚视线所不及的空气中，迅速交换了一个眼神，立刻达成了协议。</p><p>罗严塔尔也坐起身来，从上方越过米达麦亚的躯干，手往他腰带后方伸。</p><p>“米达麦亚，你看看你，你裤裆这里破了一个大洞呢……太羞耻了吧？不就是挨了几鞭子私刑吗，怎么军服裤子都被扯破了。你是怎么在大贵族面前维护平民士官的颜面的？嗯？就凭硬板着你那张甜甜的脸蛋吗？”</p><p>渔色家似乎天生很有说话艺术的资质，将他低沉的声线运用自如，随着台词渐入佳境，控制着语言的节奏，而在整个气氛中都掀起了逐渐高涨的浪潮。</p><p>与此同时，他沿着米达麦亚的军服裤缝撕开了一个口子——没人知道那里是不是真的本来就有一个洞——然后随着唰啦一声裂帛之音，米达麦亚的军服裤子被直接不由分说撕成了两半。</p><p>破碎的布条可怜兮兮地挂在他的两瓣肉圆屁股上；隔着除了比较薄之外毫无情趣可言的、带着多次水洗痕迹的纯棉纯色内裤，肌肉线条清晰可见。从大腿根里羞耻地露出几片肌色，因为突如其来的羞耻心而泛起了一片疙瘩。</p><p>“罗严塔尔！你干嘛——唔……。”</p><p>米达麦亚，老实说，觉得害怕极了。他怎么可能反应得过来，事态为什么转瞬之间就有了这种程度的神展开。他本能地大叫起来，呼唤他信赖的、一贯在对手面前保护着自己的挚友的名字，明明想要喝止，结果却自讨苦吃，张开的嘴巴被对方整装待发的肉棒整根闯了进来，呛得他连连轻声咳嗽，泪花立刻泛上眼眶。</p><p>罗严塔尔从手边的急救箱中拾起剪绷带用的小剪，凑过来时却被莱因哈特自然地接过，剪开了米达麦亚的内裤。敏感的私处流过金属和空气的凉意，米达麦亚不由得害怕地挣扎起来。</p><p>事情到了这个地步，罗严塔尔也来不及装模做样地为年轻主君意外上道的表现而一一惊讶了。不顾米达麦亚压抑的反抗，他就势将手指插进蜜穴之中搅动起来。穴肉顿时身不由己地绞动起来推拒外来闯入者，反而令罗严塔尔倍感有趣，硬是逆势动作手指，摩挲内壁，肉穴不久也就乖乖配合起他来。更为有趣的是，这处女后穴竟然不是想象中的干涩，而是温软发粘的，想来刚才亲热的混合双打确有成效。</p><p>“唔……唔——！”</p><p>那种地方竟然突然被插入，米达麦亚可谓是惊惧万状，叫声却都被堵在嗓子眼里发不出来。</p><p>罗严塔尔一边用手指开拓蜜穴，一边挺动腰肢享用口腔，左右开弓互相配合，很快就将米达麦亚卷入了情潮的节奏中来，蜜汁沿着手指不停滴答流淌，口水也沾上了小型犬橘红的毛发。打量着战场已经差不多准备完成，一流武将罗严塔尔抬起视线，准备邀请尊贵的主君加入战斗，向他奉上最好吃的那一口肉。</p><p>莱因哈特刚才还积极配合他连招，此刻却呆呆愣在原地，不知是不是被眼前的色情场面震撼得说不出话来。黑色长裤里帐篷顶得高高的，与美少年脸上纯洁的神情毫不相称。</p><p>罗严塔尔便有趣地看着他笑；一面捧着发丝蓬松的蜂蜜色后脑，继续享受口交，精悍的腰腹线条动势流畅。</p><p>“阁下，不知道该怎样做吗？请用这里哦。”他用手分开两瓣臀丘，露出红肿湿润、打理完毕的甜蜜后穴。食指指尖在穴口处轻点按压，括约肌立刻翕张着将指尖吞入。那种接近兽性流露的动作，足以打动任何动物的本能。罗严塔尔也露出深沉的笑意进一步邀请道：“这里。”</p><p>而从莱因哈特的角度，不仅能看到米达麦亚结实而甜美的身体，能看到罗严塔尔英俊又妖媚的笑颜，还有在湿漉漉黏答答的后穴下方，肉肉的阴茎也鼓了起来，前端垂着放荡的透明粘液，正随着手指挑逗后穴的动作而一跳一跳的。</p><p>莱因哈特脸红了，喉结飞速跳动。他顺着本能的指引，用略显笨拙的凌乱动作解开腰带和裤子，粉白的巨物立刻挺翘出来，用手捋了几下，便拿近罗严塔尔为他抻开的地方。</p><p>两位猫科猎食者的肤色都十分白皙，又泛着一层淫靡的水光，衬在米达麦亚健康的小麦肤色上，整副画面的色彩碰撞倍显刺激。</p><p>年轻貌美的主君的胯下之物，不知该说是与他霸道的器量相符，还是该说与他精致的外表不相符，带来分量十足的冲击和挤压感，米达麦亚接受起来有些难度。他上身匍匐，尽力支撑着撅高下身，主动分开双腿，以全力消化来自主君的占有。</p><p>“啊啊……呼……好厉害啊……该说是、果然很舒服、吗……嗯……”</p><p>莱因哈特听凭快感与本能操纵着自己扭腰，口中发出快乐却又略显迷茫的喘息，无端回想起雨夜密谈时罗严塔尔对自己描述米达麦亚所用的形容。体温快速上涨，形状完美的金色额发也沾湿了。握在掌心中的屁股肉实在太结实弹手了，他忍不住用力拍打了几下。</p><p>“呜啊——！阁下！……”</p><p>米达麦亚哭了起来。此时他脑中也已经不复清醒，素日里最经得起挑战的底线也变得模糊不清，妻子温婉的笑影在脑海中忽明忽暗，但总体而言大概是很快就要彻底熄灭了。</p><p>晶莹的汗珠顺着黄金的发梢滴入米达麦亚背后的伤口中，那份辛辣的疼痛与其他官能混合在一处，感觉起来也像一种奇异的刺激。</p><p>在灭顶的快感浪潮中，或许是受到仅剩的最后一线求生欲催促，他忍不住抬起泪眼朦胧的视线，呜咽着模糊地呼唤着挚友的名字，“罗严塔尔、罗严塔尔……”，吐出舌尖可怜地舔舐，不知具体是想要对方怎样救他。</p><p>罗严塔尔轻轻捏着米达麦亚下巴，伸出手指逗弄他的舌尖，隔着萦绕于他俩之间的湿热的浓浓水汽，细细端详他脸上从未见识过的摇荡表情。</p><p>“看看你这副样子，米达麦亚，就是因为这样你才会被那种变态家伙盯上屁股啊。”</p><p>几秒之后不知道是不是看够了，又或者是不敢再看，他又按着对方后颈捅了进去。</p><p>在米达麦亚意识模糊期间，两位猎食者为了要调换体位，自作主张退了出来。罗严塔尔双手各提着他一只手腕一只脚腕，将他翻过来翻过去抛过来抛过去。平时他们切磋拳脚会约法三章，不许罗严塔尔利用身高优势欺负人，然而纵使是疾风之狼，此刻恐怕也双拳难敌四手。</p><p>罗严塔尔换成正面坐姿，将身材娇小的友人放在自己腿上，用他特有的那种既凶猛又优雅的动势，不容抗拒地坚定分开对方双腿，然后自下而上又一次顶了进去。</p><p>“啊啊——！呜呜嗯……”</p><p>米达麦亚只能坐在他怀中，满面通红地放声哭泣着，无助地任由对方操纵自己的身体。</p><p>罗严塔尔勾着他双膝的膝窝，将那副紧绷的柔韧身躯尽数掰开，结实的大腿和圆润的屁股向上掀开，一览无余地大方展示给莱因哈特欣赏。然后凑在米达麦亚红得发烫的耳朵边上，用低沉潮湿的喘息向主君发出蛊惑与邀约：</p><p>“来吧，阁下。看看这个小穴，是不是好像很甜呢？嗯……到这里来……”</p><p>帝国双璧名贵的面孔和英武的身躯，就这样凑成一对被献到自己眼前；即便是传说中不喜豪奢的稀代贤君莱因哈特，也难免为这璀璨的场面所震撼和深受吸引。冰蓝色的双眼发红，他几乎是咽着口水俯身下去。</p><p>米达麦亚战栗着绷紧到脚尖，这才反应过来他们要干什么，实在受不了这份刺激，他忍不住害怕地大叫，用力地摇晃脑袋表示拒绝，哭喊着哀求猎食者们放过自己。</p><p>“不要、不要不要……呜呜呜——”</p><p>在他几近崩溃的恸哭声中，甜蜜的洞穴被两柄巨硕的肉刃撑开到极致，他只觉得自己被填满到简直要从内部崩开。而那对不可理喻的君臣绕着他的身躯，终于严丝合缝紧紧合抱在一处。</p><p>莱因哈特以一种娇媚的轻巧，咬开米达麦亚的嘴唇，勾着他交换清甜的接吻。</p><p>而罗严塔尔轻咬着米达麦亚滚烫的脸颊，贪恋地汲取着他脸上每一寸失神的表情，在他颈侧送上绵密的细吻。</p><p>“呜……阁下、罗严、塔尔……。哈唔……”</p><p>主从三人的气息密不可分地纠缠在一处，米达麦亚模糊而混乱地呼唤着，努力配合着身周越卷越快的情潮，一时竟不知自己身在何方。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>